Johnny
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Johnny and Yosaku are old friends and former bounty hunting partners of Roronoa Zoro. Personality Johnny is happy-go-lucky, much like Yosaku. Johnny tends to be the more serious and occasionally the more honourable of the pair, though he acts silly around Yosaku from time to time. Johnny is also dimwitted to some extent and while he knows much information he seems to be greatly misinformed about many things. This includes rumours of "Hawk-Eyes" visiting the Baratie regularly when the actual story was about "Drunk-Eyes",One Piece manga - Chapter 49, a display of Johnny's misinformed nature. to not knowing how to cure Yosaku (and not knowing what ailed him in the first place). Johnny occasionally says that he would lose or had lost by a close margin against an opponent far stronger than he is, such as Luffy or Arlong, indicating some arrogance. He also has a cowardly side to him, as seen when he not only tied up Zoro to prevent him assaulting Arlong Park, but through his willingness to simply abandon him to the Fishmen to run off to safety with Usopp.One Piece manga - Chapter 70, Johnny runs away. However, when he is spurred on is brave enough to go against Arlong and his crew and wise enough to know that if they didn't stand a chance against Arlong and his crew, the villagers they made suffer would have no chance, either, leaving the Straw Hats as the only ones strong enough to defeat them. Relationships Like Yosaku he can respect and admire power, as proven by both men's constant praising of Zoro's power, and later the Straw Hat Pirates power. Anyone who has earned their respect will be acknowledge by them as "Aniki" (brother). He similarly calls Nami "Nami-aneki", but she does not like being called that. Abilities and Powers Johnny, like Yosaku, is a swordsman. While Johnny and Yosaku may be stronger than a normal person, they are not nearly as strong as Zoro. Arlong, in particular, considered them not worth killing. It is still unknown if Johnny or Yosaku have any attacks that have been named, as the only time Johnny is seen fighting is shortly before Luffy defeats him. History Anime Only Johnny and Yosaku appear, with Johnny styling a mohawk, and Yosaku having a full head of hair. Their story is extended a bit as Johnny reveals he became a bounty hunter to save people and be cool, just like the bounty hunter who saved him when he was a kid. Yosaku on the other hand, just seems to want an easy life with a lot of money and little hassle. They cash in when Zoro takes out a large bounty and, given they pay his tab at the bar he was at for his food, can keep the rest of the money for themselves as an apology for taking their 'head'.One Piece anime - Episode 135, Johnny and Yosaku's filler backstory. Meeting the Straw Hats They first appear during the Baratie arc and stay in the story until the end of the Arlong arc, both times helping out the Straw Hats. They arrive on the scene after Usopp and Luffy unknowingly shoot at the tiny island they're on for target practice. The partners had to stop because Yosaku was suffering from scurvy, but Nami was able to diagnose and treat him. Shortly after Krieg's arrival, Nami manages to distract Johnny and Yosaku and pushes them overboard before sailing off with their ship. They inform Luffy of the situation, and he orders them, Zoro and Usopp to go after her. They are shocked to see Zoro losing against Mihawk, and consider intervening, but Luffy prevents them from doing so. After Zoro's defeat, they continue going after Nami. Fighting the Fishmen Yosaku leaves for the Baratie to inform Luffy of Nami's destination while Johnny continues to the island with Usopp and Zoro. After spotting some Fishmen, they abandon their ship, leaving Zoro (whom they had tied up to prevent him from going in recklessly) to get captured. Johnny witnesses Nami pretending to kill Usopp and, fooled by her deception, reports that she killed him. Yosaku and Johnny overhear Nojiko telling Nami's story, and decide to go after the Arlong Pirates to make up for having misjudged her, but are easily defeated. They give Zoro their swords to replace the ones Mihawk broke, enabling him to defeat Hatchan. After Arlong's defeat they thank the Straw Hat crew for their assistance but continue their life as bounty hunters.One Piece manga - Chapter 95, Johnny and Yosaku depart. Major Battles *Johnny vs. Luffy *Johnny and Yosaku Vs Arlong Pirates (not seen) References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category: Bounty Hunters